


Let's Pretend

by hayleysharon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayleysharon/pseuds/hayleysharon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Cohen is just your average 18 year old girl. Well that's how she see's herself, her parents are divorced and she lives with her mum. Lilly still has a good relationship with both of her parents and even her new step-dad... Simon Cowell. So what happens when Lilly want's to move back to London and the only condition is she has to fake date Harry Styles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Lillian get down stairs now!" Mum shouted out from the kitchen. I hated being called Lillian, she must be in a bad mood or something because she only calls me that if I'm in trouble or something similar. 

"Yeah mum, what's up?" I ask hesitantly biting my lip. She was standing in our lounge room with her hands on her hips and her arms crossed with a piece of paper in one of her hands. I don't think I've done anything wrong... not that I can remember anyways. I fed the dog and washed up after breakfast, I think going through a mental checklist of all the things she asked me to do before I went to school. 

"Don't you what's up me. Why is there a letter for you from the University of Arts London and why does it say that you've been accepted in to their bachelor for fine arts degree?" She asks me almost fuming. My mouth dropped open and I forgot my mums anger for a moment as it sunk in - I got accepted! My expression turned in to a massive smile and I start jumping around in excitement. "LILLIAN!" Oops... why is my mum so mad you ask? Well the thing is I applied for it with out her knowing. 

I grew up in London with mum and my older brother but two years ago my mum got re married and when my brother decided to join the army mum thought that her and I should move to LA with Simon who had to work here as a judge for the X Factor US. So I finished my last two years of school here in LA and hoped to one day move back home to London. The reason why I didn't tell mum was because she thought I was happy here in the states and would want me to continue living here even after I moved out. 

That's not the case though. I actually hate it here and miss the cold weather of the UK. I know I sound crazy like who would rather like in the freezing cold when they can be down the beach every day in the sun and getting an awesome tan? Well me, I just didn't have the heart to tell my mum that. 

"Are you going to answer my question?" She yells at me. 

"Well I knew you wouldn't want me going back to the UK and wouldn't let me apply for it so I did with out telling you." I explain looking at the ground. 

"What's all the yelling about?" I turn around to see Simon walk through the door and sighed in relief. He would calm mum down and hopefully be on my side - convincing her to let me move to London. 

"Lillian got accepted in to the UAL and applied with out telling me." Mum told him sending a glare in my direction but it softened a bit as her husband wrapped her in a hug. I loved Simon but I was a bit to old to start calling him dad, it would just sound strange coming off my tongue and he doesn't mind at all which is a good thing. 

"Well shouldn't you be proud of her hun?" Simon asks her and as her back was to me he motions for me to leave with his eyes knowing I'd probably be late for school other wise. I mouth a quiet thanks to him before dashing back up the stairs to my room and brushing my teeth before grabbing my bag and leaving. 

It was my last two weeks of school before I graduated and I couldn't wait! That's why I was so surprised that I got accepted in to the UAL because usually you have to finish school first before you get in but I guess I'm just one of those lucky few! I loved painting and drawing so much and I was happy I'd hopefully get to make a career out of it. 

I'd put a few of my artworks around the house which mum and Simon both liked so it didn't look so boring and I had a little stall down at the markets one day which I sold quiet a lot of paintings at and I've even seen one or two in some shops around town from the people who bought them. It puts a smile on my face not thinking I would have ever sold my art in public and now I even get to go to university and learn even new skills to apply to the brush!

"Jake guess what?" I ask my best friend excitedly as I get to school. 

"What?" He asks back with as much excitement being sarcastic. I playfully shove his shoulder but tell him the amazing news.

"I got accepted in to the University of Arts London!" I smile widely. Today was going to be a good day and nothing could bring it down! Jake seem to actually be genuinely excited once he found out the actual news. 

"No way are you serious?" He smile and pulls me in to a hug, "I'm so happy for you." He says spinning me around making me giggle. The good thing about this friendship was that there was absolutely no lovey feelings involved, just friends. Some people find it weird that we're not going out or anything but can't a boy and girl be best friends with out dating? 

"Thanks Jakey." I joke messing his hair a little. Even though Jake was taller than me he was younger than me by a couple of months so I always called him Jakey just to remind him of that. 

"I've got to go to class." He says poking his tongue out. "See you later Lily." 

"See ya Jake." I wave as I make my way to my own class... Math yay - please... note the sarcasm. 

The rest of the day went by quickly with out receiving any calls from mum yelling at me why I just left only a text asking me to come straight home from school so we could talk about something important which was obviously me moving to London. I sigh pulling in to the drive way mentally preparing my self for the conversation to come.

"Hey mum, hi Simon." I smile as I walk through the front door dumping my bag next to the side of the lounge where I sat down and waited for what they had to say. 

"Hi Lily." Simon smiled back before starting this 'talk'. "So we know you want to move to London more than anything and we respect that. That's why we've talked a lot about this and we've decided to let you go." A huge smile forms on my face as he says this, are they actually serious? Oh my gosh I love them both so much right now!

"But we have one condition." My mum interrupts before I get to excited. I was willing to do what ever they needed though because I just wanted to go no matter what! I motion for them to carry on with what the condition is so I can call Jake and let him know what they said. We talked at lunch - me telling him all about this morning. 

"So someone I know has sort of let the fame get to his head a little." Simon starts... so when he says that I suppose he means someone who works under Syco music. "and no one can seem to get him back on track, not even his best friends who are also his band mates and mean a lot to him. His fans can't seem to get through his thick skull either which worries me because he loves his fans more than a lot of the things in the world."

Where was he going with this... I'm seriously confused right now. What do I have to do with a struggled pop star who can't keep his head straight?

"So I need you to fake date him." Simon finishes.

Wait what? That's what I least expected when mum said there was a condition, I was just thinking she'd want a phone call every day or help me choose a place to live. Not date someone from a boy band to help him get back on track. Why do they think I could help anyway and what does dating him have to do with me moving back to the UK?

"If you're wondering why it's because he lives in London so I know if you're with him at least you won't be alone." Mum says answering my question that I asked in my head. 

"But why do you think I can make him better?" I ask raising an eye brow. Getting hate on twitter and getting mobbed whilst with him by fans and paparazzi for being some famous guys girlfriend was not on the agenda and I don't even know who he is.

"Because you're one of the most strongest girls I know who will be able to handle all his mood swings and attitude, plus I need someone I can trust so some fake doesn't go spreading out to the news that I hired a fake girlfriend." Simon explains. I will admit at the first part it put a bit of a smile on my face then I realised did I really want to do this? "Of course you will be getting paid as well seeing as it's basically a full time job and you'll need money to live while you're out of home." He adds. 

"Who is it?" I ask curiously. I actually think I was going to do this... I might regret it in the future but if this is what it takes to move to London I would be willing to do it. Plus I wouldn't mind helping who ever it is getting back in to the real world, if he was getting a lot of bad media for this everyone needs a second chance and I was willing to help him realise he needed it. 

"Harry Styles." Mum answers with a small smile on her face. Oh... wow did they have to pick one of the most famous people in the world right now? This is going to be a challenge but it was worth taking.


	2. Chapter 2

*Lily's P.O.V*

I opened up the door to the coffee shop and the smell of coffee immediately... not that I expected anything else really. I looked around at all the tables for the curly hair I was told to meet up with but when I couldn't see it anyway I just sigh and go find a table some where to sit and wait for him to show up. Simon had text me while I was at school and had asked if after I could meet Harry here and "get to know each other" before we went out in to the public eye together. 

The story was going to be that we met at a coffee shop and were waiting next to each other in line when we just started talking and hit things off. How cliche right? But Simon and management had talked and apparently it was a believable story that fans would believe quiet easily. I suppose I would too... where is he anyway? He's 5 minutes late, but he's probably just stuck in traffic or something... and that's what I kept telling my self for the next 20 minutes before I got sick of waiting and called Simon seeing as I didn't have Harry's number. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Si, um Harry hasn't turned up." I tell him quietly so no one around hears, don't want to cause any unnecessary trouble. 

I hear him sigh on the other side, "I'll text you his number and you can call him." Now it was my turn to sigh. 

"Can't you?" 

"Sorry Lily but I'm really busy, I've got to go. I'll see you tonight for dinner hun." 

"Okay see ya." I hang up sighing yet again and in the next 30 seconds I had a text with Harry's number attached. 

'Hi... It's Lily, I'm pretty sure we were supposed to meet up nearly half an hour ago and you're still not here?' - Lily.

Shortly after I sent it I got a reply;

'Yeah I'm on my way. I'll be there in 5.' - Harry.

I rolled my eyes and pulled my phone out playing temple run while I waited for him to turn up. When a curly mop of hair took the seat in front of me he cleared his throat rudely so I locked my phone before looking up at him. I will admit he was good looking but the attitude he gave off did not suit it and I haven't even heard him talk yet. 

"Lily." Is all he says so I raise one eyebrow and greet him just as rudely.

"Harry." Wow what a great first conversation this is...

"So let's get this straight, I'm here because I have to be and you're here because you want to move back to London or some shit and need me to do that. None of us want this so let's just put on a good show so the sooner we get together the sooner we can break up." He states and as I said before... what a great first conversation this is...

"Sounds good." I shrug and I see a glimpse of surprise on his face that I decided to cooperate but it shortly returns to a blank expression where I can barely read any emotion. I stand up with a fake smile and go sit in the booth next to him whispering in his ear, "Let's get this show on the road." 

Again I saw surprise on his face but that was quickly changed to a smile when a paparazzi some how got in to the store and started snapping photos. I smiled too and once he got a few snaps he started asking questions which was really annoying like he was speaking so fast I could barely even understand him. 

"Harry who is she? How's tour going so far? Are you liking LA? Is she your new girlfriend? What's her name?" 

I sigh and stand up getting ready to leave, I've been sitting in here for to long and the smell of coffee is really strong - which I dislike a lot. Harry gets up and follows me with out a word. Shock fills me as he takes my hand and sends me a flirty wink. I didn't even bother to ask Simon how long this contract had to last... until Harry was better I suppose. Okay maybe that was the wrong word, he's not sick or anything.

We've been spotted by a couple of fans who Harry politely stopped to take photos with. It was like a completely different side to him that I hadn't seen before from the usual him at bars and with slutty girls pictures that I find on twitter and in gossip magazines. I could tell that when he hugged a little girl after taking a photo with her he wanted to take it all back and return to the same old goofy Harry from the x factor days that I watched on YouTube last night. The way he sighed deeply and shut his eyes with this little fan in his arms I could tell he regretted it all - even if it was only for a moment. When I saw his eyes open I see a bit of vulnerability in them. Even if it disappears soon after, it's something I could work with.

I really did mean it when I said I wanted to help Harry and after this little moment with his fans I can tell he really deserves a second chance... he just needs help in addressing the situation which is what I'm here for I suppose. I don't know how I'm going to do or even where to start but I do know one thing - I wasn't going to give up.

**Author's Note:**

> “Life is a blank canvas, and you need to throw all the paint on it you can.” - Danny Kaye  
> trailer: youtu.be/bcrdvHr7ZoI


End file.
